


【哈利波特AU】该怎么和你说再见呢

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】该怎么和你说再见呢

01.

权fire今晚第二次习惯性把自己的被子踢下床、又来抢全圆佑的被子时，意外地没有感受到任何阻力。他半闭着眼睛朝着身旁的位置上胡乱踹了几下，发现全圆佑不在床上。他打着哈欠起身察看孩子们的房间，发现民俊和敏英都睡得很安稳。他给民俊把被角掖好，把快掉下床的敏英抱回床中间、顺便在她睡得热乎乎的小脸蛋上亲了一下，最后绕到门廊下，把全圆佑手里的瓶子拿了下来放回茶几上。

“我都不知道全大少爷现在喝酒改对瓶吹了。”

“可能是年纪大了，不要好了吧。”全圆佑把几乎烧到指尖的烟按灭，又歪着头给自己点上一根。

“还发愁敏英的事呢？”权顺荣把全圆佑手里的烟拿过来，一本正经地学着他的样子吸了一口，呛得一阵猛咳。

“咳！”权顺荣抹着眼泪抱怨，“什么时候又改抽这么辣嗓子的烟了！”

“都说了年纪大了。”

“我说，别愁啦。敏英上小学都上了这么多年了，回回考试都是班里倒数，这不也还是挺开心的。”

“我的孩子确实没什么好愁学习的。我一个人的抚恤金就够她衣食无忧了。”

“又胡说，敏英听见你说这种话该哭了。”权顺荣闷闷地扯着睡衣上的线头。

“敏英要是说想爸爸了怎么办呢。” 全圆佑烦躁地把自己的刘海掀上去又放下来，把烟按灭又点燃。“毕竟之前上学是在身边的，现在一下子要离开这么远、这么久了。”

“嗨！小孩子都这样嘛。站台上哭得稀里哗啦，一遇见小伙伴就把爹妈都忘了。”权顺荣一直非常想得开，“智慧小时候也是抱着净汉哥的脖子不撒手，眼睛都成桃子了，现在不是好好的、再一两年就毕业了吗。”

“她自己能行吗。”

“就好像她是去给人当家养小精灵、要她亲自洗衣做饭似的！你小时候在家做家务？”

“我自己的东西一直都是我自己整理的。”

权顺荣没词了。全圆佑确实在这方面比他强太多了，几十年来就没变过。

“民俊什么家务都做得乱七八糟不如不做，现在不也活得挺不错嘛。”权顺荣终于找到一条论据，得意洋洋地呈上来。

“敏英和民俊能一样吗。”全圆佑点上了今天晚上的第七根烟。

“咳、”权顺荣又咳嗽了一声，“抽完这一根别抽了——敏英从来不说你身上有烟味是给你这个爸爸面子。”

“我看我得抽到我停止操心敏英那天为止。”

“我看你的意思是抽到你进坟地为止。”权顺荣困得直打哈欠，迅速整理道，“哪里是敏英有麻瓜说的什么‘分离焦虑’，倒是你！”

02.

全圆佑垂着眼睛靠在沙发上翻报纸，心思全没在那些动来动去的照片、又或者是密密麻麻的文字上。他思索着，身边有没有亲近的朋友可以给他一点建议。崔胜澈虽然是比他有过之而无不及的女儿傻瓜，可是智慧机灵得让人一愣一愣，学习又一直好得很，根本犯不着操心；金珉奎确实是个爱哭鬼，但在孝虽然学习上没那么聪明，却一直都很会看眼色，这样的孩子到了哪都没有不讨人喜欢的道理。自己家的小宝贝敏英呢？——反应从婴儿时期慢到现在，算术考试就没写完过卷子；魔法能力展现得晚到连权顺荣都开始忧虑她是不是哑炮；每天回了家没别的事情、先得在全圆佑身边黏上好一阵子，才不情不愿地撒开手去干别的。

全圆佑沉重地叹了一口气，这才发现自己把报纸拿反了，怪不得这个标题读了三四遍也没读明白。敏英从他手臂和报纸之间钻过来，像只树袋熊似的挂在他身上，心满意足地在他脖子上亲了亲。

“爸爸为什么不高兴？”敏英的声音软乎乎的，全圆佑每次听到敏英说话，觉得心都跟着软得不像样子。

“爸爸没有不高兴。”全圆佑轻轻顺了顺敏英乌黑的辫子，又亲了亲她的发顶。

“你骗人。”敏英闷闷不乐地揪着他的睡衣领子用力闻了闻，“爸爸又偷偷抽烟了。”

全圆佑被噎得说不出话来，只好安安静静地闭嘴。

“还不都是因为你。”民俊溜达过来揪揪敏英的辫梢，收获了全圆佑一个毫无威慑力的眼神警告。

“我怎么啦！”敏英撅着粉嘟嘟的小嘴回头反驳，“爸爸最喜欢我了。”

“是是是，哥哥跟你比嘛，那简直就是爸爸买袜子时送的，好吧？”

“你还不如袜子呢。”敏英探出手臂想要打民俊，被全圆佑搂回了怀里，“爸爸才不是因为我不高兴呢。”

“嘿——你怎么没点自知之明呢？”民俊开学就上五年级了，词汇也变得高级起来，“你要是像我一样叫人省心，爸爸一年能少抽几十条！”

“胡说！”敏英忿忿地从全圆佑怀里跳下来还嘴，“谁说我让爸爸不省心了！打架被叫家长的还不是你！”

“我怎么有你这么没良心的妹妹！”民俊也上火了，“你这小笨丫头天天让人欺负——要不是我替你揍那些混蛋，你早就哭着回家找爸爸了！”

“都给我闭嘴！”权顺荣正在研究新型扫帚抛光剂的用法，说明书上密密麻麻的小字看得他眼花。两个孩子的声音一个高过一个，他真是头疼得厉害。

“爸爸，你看他！”敏英又带着哭腔往全圆佑身上黏。

“啊，真是！”民俊恨铁不成钢地在敏英的后脑勺上戳了一记，“看看等你上了学、谁天天听你耍赖！”

“我……我……我不上学。”敏英趴在全圆佑怀里抽抽嗒嗒地自欺欺人。

“你是不是巫师的小孩？巫师的小孩就得去上霍格沃茨的。”

民俊的一句话同时戳到了敏英和全圆佑的痛处。敏英又在把头往全圆佑的衣襟里塞了。全圆佑把敏英紧紧地搂在胸前，好像如果他不这样做，下一秒敏英就要像只不安份的鸽子一样、扑棱棱从他怀里飞走了似的。他觉得自己眼眶发热、视线模糊——他根本没法想象和敏英站在站台上说“再见”的情景。

“看看，看看。”权顺荣无奈地放下那罐抛光剂，“全民俊，你什么时候才能懂得适时闭嘴的重要性。把爸爸和妹妹都弄哭了还不是要我来收拾？”

民俊心情复杂地撇了撇嘴，觉得好像是不该在这个关头一个劲儿地给妹妹起哄。

“哎，行啦行啦！”权顺荣被这一对大小水龙头搞得心烦起来，“一个四十几的大老爷们、一个小学毕业的大姑娘，在这哭哭啼啼的！”

敏英哭得更响亮、更悲痛了。权顺荣的话不仅没成功激起她对“大姑娘”身份的自豪感，反倒再次提醒了她，她即将离开爸爸到更远的地方去上学的事实。她的泪水成串地往下掉，全圆佑心疼得起身抱着她直晃悠，好像她还是襁褓里要人哄睡的小婴儿一样。

“哎哟喂，好了！”民俊也开始烦躁了，想要把敏英从全圆佑怀里摘下来，结束这场充满眼泪的败仗。敏英挥舞着手脚拼命反抗，边哭边喊“爸爸”。全圆佑红着眼眶、大力瞪了一眼权顺荣和儿子，从衣架上摘下外套裹着哭得浑身发抖的敏英出门了。

“嗨。”权顺荣把报纸踢到一边叹了口气。“我就没见你爸哭得这么凄惨过。”

“我好嫉妒啊。”民俊痛苦地晃了晃脑袋，“怎么我上学时就没人为我掉掉眼泪呢？”

“说实话，我都有点嫉妒了。”权顺荣同情地拍了拍民俊的后背，“嗨。”

全圆佑抱着敏英来了街心的小公园。除了蚊子有点多之外，这儿是他们两个心里完美的永无岛。敏英还是个不会说话的婴儿时全圆佑就喜欢推着她来这里散步，敏英自己会走路了全圆佑就牵着她的小手陪她到这玩儿。敏英倒是不哭了，只是可怜兮兮地打起嗝来。

“我们敏英呀，”全圆佑已经被女儿哭得心如刀绞，“爸爸给拍拍。”

“爸爸放我下来吧。”敏英嘴上这么说着，搂着全圆佑脖子的手却一点也不撒开，反倒越搂越紧了，“我现在可沉了，爸爸胳膊会疼的。”

看看。全圆佑的心更酸了。谁说他偏心敏英。这样温柔体贴、会替人着想的小姑娘，谁能不偏心！

“敏英就算长成大人爸爸也抱得动。”

“可是我想在椅子上坐嘛。”她恋恋不舍地放手。

两个人看着街灯下飞舞的蛾子，一起发了会儿呆。

“爸爸干嘛抽烟？”敏英先回过神来，揉着红红的小鼻子问。

“敏英干嘛哭？”

“我舍不得爸爸嘛。”

“爸爸也舍不得敏英。”全圆佑努力朝后仰头不让眼泪再流出来。“我觉得我还没想好怎么和敏英说‘再见’，敏英就要离开我了。”

“事情也不是要都准备好了才能做好的。”敏英爬到全圆佑大腿上坐下，头贴靠在全圆佑胸口上，专心致志地玩起他的钮扣来。

“谁说我们敏英不聪明。这样的话是不爱思考的孩子能说出来的吗？”全圆佑捋了捋敏英被眼泪打湿的刘海。

“做不好爸爸也喜欢我。”敏英继续自说自话。

“当然了。爸爸最喜欢敏英了。”全圆佑恢复了一点笑意，“虽然不能在学校里这样讲，但是就算敏英以后只是呆在家里，爸爸也能让你很好地过一辈子。”

“不用去工作吗？”敏英将信将疑地抬头。

“不用。不做巫师都行。”全圆佑把敏英圈进风衣里，假装要系上扣子。敏英从小就喜欢这个小把戏，果不其然嘻嘻地笑起来，捉住全圆佑的手、轻轻咬了咬他的指尖。

“那可不行。我要保护爸爸，成为比爸爸还厉害的傲罗。”敏英一脸严肃地说。“不过我真的能不做巫师吗？”

“当然能。我们只是比麻瓜们多一种选择罢了。还记得Daddy的话吧？”

“‘我们尊重说“不”的权利’。”敏英熟练地重复。

“是的。敏英只要想清楚了，可以对一切讨厌的事情说‘不’。如果你真的觉得霍格沃茨让你不开心、比起傲罗你还是更想做芭蕾舞演员，爸爸立刻让你转去学芭蕾舞。”

“可是有人说我学跳舞是浪费钱。”敏英又闷闷不乐起来，想起了自己老是做不标准的那几个动作。

“敏英跳舞的时候开心吗？”

“非常、非常开心。开心像星星一样多。”敏英说着自己就笑了。

“那就行了。谁再这样说敏英爸爸立马去揍他。”

敏英乐了，“不要嘛。不能打人。”

03.

开学的那一天还是来了。民俊已经轻车熟路到有点厌倦的地步，匆匆抱了抱权顺荣和全圆佑就把行李丢上了车，站在一边抱着手臂，等着看权敏英和全圆佑的大戏，就差再开听可乐、来桶爆米花了。

有点让他意外的是，敏英没有哭，一路上一直笑嘻嘻地跟全圆佑撒娇。全圆佑一脸藏不住的疲惫心碎，全民俊猜他昨天肯定又抽了整宿的烟。

“爸爸，”敏英真挚地看着蹲在自己面前的全圆佑，“不是之前没想好怎么和我说‘再见’吗？”

“是啊。”全圆佑的嗓子有点哑了，但是同样真挚地回答，“诚实地讲，我现在也没想好呢。”

敏英把全圆佑的右手捧过来，虔诚地亲了亲他的手背。那是全圆佑平时不太用来抱敏英的手，因为伤疤太多，他不愿在民俊之后再吓坏一个孩子。

“爸爸感觉到了吗？敏英的心都和爸爸用同样的节奏跳舞呢。”敏英把那只伤痕累累的手贴在她的心脏的位置，像是用尽了一生的郑重其事。“爸爸不用和我说‘再见’的——因为爸爸永远住在敏英心里。”

“所以爸爸也不要哭。”她的计划是不哭，但是眼泪还是随着这句话迅速地涌进眼眶，像是春天解冻的河流，“但是爸爸就算哭，敏英也非常、非常爱爸爸，直到……”

全圆佑紧紧地把女儿拥进怀里。他觉得现在自己的心脏是权顺荣最喜欢的岩浆巧克力，外壳破碎时疼痛不已，但内里流淌出的情绪却甜蜜得让人喉咙发痛。他昨天深夜在心头筑起层层堤坝，只为了这一个瞬间不让自己被眼泪冲垮，可是他现在觉得一切工事都毫无必要，因为他们确实不必分别——

“直到爸爸再也抱不动敏英那一天为止。”


End file.
